Kisa's Surprise
by wendyls96
Summary: This is my take on the Uke Flu. It's about if Kisa got pregnant instead of Yukina . Will also include all the other Sekaiichi couples . This is rated M because of the boyxboy scenes. So if you do not like Yaoi don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Kisa's Surprise**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

**This is my take on the the Uke Flu if it affected Kisa and not Yukina. Its my first story so I hope you like it. Rated M because of the boyxboy scenes. If you don't like yaoi don't read ! **

**Chapter 1**

Kisa Shouta was shocked at what the doctor had just told him. " Can you repeat that doc ? " Kisa asked. " You are pregnant Mr. Kisa . And when we do the sonogram I'll be able to tell how far along you are. " Butt, but " Kisa stuttered, feeling like he had dropped into a parrelell universe. This just couldn't be happening to him he was a thirty one year old man . He was to old to carry a child and besides he's a man for crying out loud. He took a deep breath and tried to calm himself. " How can I be pregnant Doc I'm a man you know right. " The doctor looked nervous then began the explanation. " There has been a recent outbreak of a virus, that effects the gay male population. It starts out like the flu and as it progresses makes the male body ready to conceive a child. We haven't figured out why this is happening, but it could just be evolution our species. " He ended the explanation and looked at Kisa, who looked very scared. " Mr. Kisa let us do the sonogram to determine how far along you are and then we can discuss options."

The doctor rubbed a cold gel onto Kisa's slightly rounded stomach, funny how he never noticed the slight bump. He was brought back as the doctor said, " Here is your baby. " Kisa looked at where the doctor pointed and gasped at the image. It was tiny , but Kisa was definitely pregnant. He felt tears run down his cheeks as he wondered what him and Yukina were going to do.

Later that day he was back at work trying to convince one of his writers to please submit their work before deadline. This was pointless, but it kept his mind occupied. He looked over at Ritsu who was looking very sickly green, who then suddenly jumped up and ran towards the bathroom. Takano who was talking on the phone saw this and hung up quickly followng after Ritsu. Kisa wondered if Ritsu might be knocked up too. Takano and Ritsu thought no one knew of their relatonship but Kisa did. Maybe it was because he himself was gay or maybe it was the blushes from Ritsu and the heated looks from Takano. Kisa would have to admit that their antics entertained him and he loved teasing Ritsu about it. Now if only he could find some humor in his own situation.

Kisa had been dating Yukina Kou for a year now and it was finally running smooth between them. Yukina was Kisa's first real love and it took Yukina awhile to convince Kisa to have confidence in their relationship and in himself. Kisa had finally stopped fighting it and just let Yukina sweep him away. They still didn't live together but as much as Yukina was at his place they might as well have. Now he was pregnant with Yukina's child. What would Yukina say, would he want Kisa to keep it. Kisa sighed as he realised it was time to go home and face the music. As Kisa walked towards the book store where Yukina worked, he thought about the life he was carrying. A part of him was scared because it was unnatural and a part of him was in awe that he and the man he loved had created life.

" Shouta ! " The voice of his lover brought him back to reality. As Yukina approached Kisa felt all the stress of the day break him. As his lover reached him Kisa fell into his arms and began to cry. Yukina knew something was really wrong as soon as he saw tears in his love's eyes. He also knew Kisa hated public seens so he walked them quickly to his apartment before saying a word. After taking their shoes off in the entrance, he picked up Shouta in his arms and carried over to the bed and sat holding him in his arms. Shouta had been quiet for awhile now, so Yukina decided to ask what was wrong. " Shouta can you tell me what's wrong ? " He asked softly. He heard him mumble something into his chest and he asked again. This time Kisa said it louder, " I'm pregnant Kou . " He said it softly but he heard a gasp in surprise. Kisa looked up at him and Yukina was shocked but smiling. " How Shouta, we are men. Not that I'm not happy but how ? "

**Chapter 2**

Kisa gave Yukina the explaination the doctor had given him then waited for his reaction. " Ok. So we're having a baby,we will be alright Sho -kun. Just think it means we get to have a little one that's a part of both of us. " Kisa was was very quiet and still, so Yukina tipped his face up to look into his eyes. " You do want to keep our baby don't you Sho ? " " Well I'm only two months along so the doctor said that if I chose to abort I still could . " Yukina started frowning and Kisa honestly hated to see his prince upset. " I'm not a very maternal person Kou. I don't know if I could deal with a kid. Plus there is my job, I don't want to lose it. " " But Shouta this might be the only chance for us to create a life, and I can take care of you and the baby. " He had tears in his eyes and Kisa was lost . " Please Shouta ! " That was it he was lost. " Ok Kou, I'll have our child, but I will not give up work. You got that ! " He shouted the last but his lover didn't care because he was so happy. He and Kisa-san were having a baby !

The next few weeks was pure hell on Kisa who was trying to deal with morning sickness and his manga authors. Every morning like clockwork he ran to the bathroom and threw up . And always Yukina would be there rubbing his back and giving him water after. Then he would haul himself into work to babysit his writers. Ritsu was always at work but he seemed to be dealing with his preganancy worse than Kisa. Their Editor and Chief Takano always looked on Ritsu with worried glances and would always follow if the younger man made a hasty exit. When news hit of the male pregnancy epidemic Kisa was worried that he would lose his job. But Marukawa Publishing was more understanding as their President Isaka-san was knocked up himself.

Things around the office got more interesting after that. The Sapphire BL team was gossiping and sighing and cooing over all the pregnant males in the office. Thank goodness no one had noticed Kisa's condition yet but Ritsu was another matter. One day when takano was out of the office on an errand at the printer's Ritsu broke down in tears. He ran to the bathroom obviously embarrassed. So Kisa decided to talk to him. He saw the younger man staring in a mirror trying to calm his tears. " Ricchan what's wrong ? " Kisa asked quietly. Ritsu gasped embarrassed. " Oh no nothing Kisa-san. " he stuttered. " Come on Rit-chan you can talk to me, it's okay. " Risu looked really tired and resigned but he began to speak. " You know that me and Takano are having a baby right. " Kisa nodded. " Well I told my parents and they didn't take it well. M-my fa-father was really angry and told me if I didn't abort it and leave Takano then he disowns me." As he spoke more silent tears rolled down his cheeks. Kisa pulled him in for a hug and the younger man sobbed. When he finally quieted and pulled back Kisa began speaking.

" Ricchan, I know it's hard dealing with your parents disappointment, but you can't let it upset you so much. If you really love Takano and the baby your carrying that's all that matters. Your parents can't run your life, and who knows maybe after calming down they will change their minds. " Kisa stopped talking and looked at Ritsu who was finally calm. " Your right Kisa- san. I hadn't thought of that. But Kisa-san why are you being so nice to me about this ?" Ritsu asked suspiciously. " What do you mean ? " "Well you always like to tease me about Takano. "

Kisa sighed. " Ricchan I tease you because I like you and I think of you as a friend. " Ritsu blushed. " I think of of you as a friend too. But Kisa- san if I'm a friend when are gonna tell me about you being pregnant too. " Kisa turned red and started sputtering. Ritsu just laughed.


	2. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi .Caution Lemon scene coming up. If you don't like it do not read !**

**Chapter 3**

It was the end of Hell Week and Kisa was exhausted. He didn't think he even had the energy to drag himself home. As he came out the door he saw Yukina standing there waiting for him. " Shouta ! " He said with his usual enthusiasim. " What are you doing here Kou ? " Kisa asked as they started walking home. " Well I was worried about you. Seeing as how you are always so tired at the end of Hell Week. And I didn't want anything to happen to you and our baby. " He finished and looked at Kisa worried the other man might be angry. Kisa wasn't angry and in fact was touched that his lover had worried for him. " Thanks Kou. Yeah I am very tired and I'm glad you came to get me. " Yukina smiled at that. " Just lean on me Sho-kun, and we'll be home soon. " Kisa did as he was told.

When they had reached Kisa's apartment all he wanted was a bath and sleep. He collapsed on his couch as soon as he sat down. Yukina knew how tired his love was and went to run a bath before starting dinner. He came back and awoke Kisa gently. " Shouta I have your bath ready. So get in before it gets cold. " Kisa just grumbled incoherantly. So Yukina picked him up and took him to the bathroom, stripped him out of his clothes and placed him into the tub. Kisa managed to wake up long enough to bathe, then he dried off and fell face down on his bed asleep again. Hours later Kisa awoke to wonderful smells of food. He dragged in and found Yukina putting the food on the table. Kisa sat down . " Itadikimas. " He said then began to eat like a starving man. " Shouta, when was the last time you ate? " Yukina asked. " I think this morning I had some doughnuts." Yukina gave him a very stern look. " You have got to remember to eat, even on Hell week Kisa-san. Or do I have to make you food everyday so I know you are eating. " Kisa knew Yukina was mad when he reverted to calling him Kisa-san.

" I will remember to eat from now on Kou I promise. Just stop yelling Ok. " Yukina shut his mouth and just stared at the tears in Kisa's eyes. He didn't mean to yell but he hadn't been too harsh. But here his love sat crying. Yukina reached out and dragged Kisa into his arms. At first he just held him close, but soon they were kissing. It had been weeks and they were both pent up and horny as hell. Yukina picked Kisa up bridal style and carried him into the bedroom. He laid Kisa on the bed and crawled up and over Kisa and started kissing him again. The kiss was intense with tongues thursting and tangling untill they had to pull apart for air. Yukina pulled Kisa's shirt off and then his he came back he started nibbling and sucking Kisa's neck, moving slowly down to lick and suck lightly at a pink tight nipple. " Ahh, Kou ! " Kisa groaned.

" You' ve become really sensitive here Shouta. " Then he nipped the the other bud gently and plucked at the other. Kisa groaned again and clutched at Yukina's back. Yukina moved lower to Kisa's pants and opened them then removed both pants and underwear in one swift movement. Then he stood and removed his own. He watched as his older lover pump his own member up and down slowly while eyeing Yukina undressing. Yukina smiled as he noticed the slight baby bump and Kisa's other hand laying unconsciously over it protectively. " Kou please, I need it now. " Yukina replied by grabbing the lube and laying down between Kisa's thighs . He slicked three fingers down and then began preparing his lover as he took Kisa's hard length into his mouth. One finger and Kisa groaned " More ! " Yukina bobbed his head up and down sucking hard as he added a second finger and started scissoring them. " Enough Kou I want you now. "

Yukina responded quickly by getting to his knees, slicking down his own erection and then pulling Kisa's legs over his shoulders. He entered slowly and they both groaned in unison, as Yukina buried himself deep inside his lover. " Shouta are you ready ? " Yukina asked panting. "Yes, now ! " He gripped Kisa's hips and started stroking slowly in and out. " Faster Kou, and ahh harder ! " Kisa was getting close so Yukina reached down and started stroking him in time to his thrusting. " Kou harder please ! " Kisa panted. Yukina thrust harder and hit his sweet spot over and over. Kisa screamed, " Kou ! " and came all over their stomachs. Yukina followed filling his lover to the brim.

Yukina cleaned them up and then snuggled down in the bed to hold his lover. Kisa had his head on his shoulder and was almost asleep. " Shouta I love you . " " I love you too Kou. " Kisa said quietly. Then he felt Yukina's hand rub over his stomach. Touching so loving where their child lay. Then he slid down until his face hovered over the baby bump. " This is your Daddy baby, and I want you to know that I love you very much. " Then he kissed Kisa's stomach. " Kou, if your Daddy then who am." Yukina snuggled back close to Kisa. " Well, I guess you could be Mama. " Kisa huff and elbowed Him in the stomach. Yukina grunted in pain. " Just kidding Sho. How about Papa ? " He asked cautiously. Kisa sighed. " I can live with that. "

" Sho don't you have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. " Yukina asked. " Um yeah in the morning. " When Yukina didn't say anything more Kisa asked. " Do you want to come with me ? " He could feel his prince spakling smile behind him. " I'd love to Sho-kun. " Kisa just sighed to himself then said goodnight. " Goodnight Love. " Yukina whispered back.


	3. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I do not own Sekai ichi Hatsukoi, though I wish I did. Sorry this chapter is a little short. The next will be longer I promise. **

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Kisa was sick again and as always Yukina was there to comfort him. When he finally stopped heaving he dragged into the bedroom to get ready for his doctor's visit. As he was dressing Yukina came out of the bathroom to get dressed too. " I really hate this morning sickness. " Kisa muttered. Yukina gave him a sympathetic look. " I wish it was me instead of you Sho-kun. " Kisa had to say he agreed. Then Yukina said , " Well then I'll carry our next one . " Kisa just stared at him bug eyed mouth agape. " Wha wha what do you mean next one. " Kisa was freaking out. Yukina walked over to Kisa and put his arms around him. " Sho you wouldn't want our child to be an only. He or she will need a brother or sister to play with. " He was giving Kisa his full on sparkly smile knowing Kisa couldn't resist. " Uhh, Kou I don't know. Maybe we can have another later on but first let's try to get this one born. Then we'll see Ok. " That seemed to placate his prince for now.

They left an hour later to go to the doctor's appointment. When they arrived at Dr. Sato's office they were early so they had to wait in the waiting room. Yukina seemed more nervous than Kisa as he had trouble sitting still. As they waited Kisa counted atleast six times that Yukina got up to pace. Finally Kisa jerked him down and turned him to face him. " Kou your acting like I'm in labor and about to drop our child right here in this room. " He grabbed Yukina bye the shoulders and shook him slightly. " Snap out of it ! " Yukina blinked in surprise, then laughed. " Ah,sorry Shouta. I'm a little nervous. It's just I can't wait to see our baby. " Kisa blushed brightly, but tried to cover it with a scowl. As Kisa thought he'd die of embarrasment the nurse called them back.

" How are you feeling Kisa-san ? " asked Dr. Sato. Kisa thought about it, then scowled. " How do you think I feel Doc. I'm a thirty one year old man who's pregnant. " Once he'd started ranting he couldn't stop. " I can't stop throwing up and I'm tired all the time. Plus it's affecting my work, though not as much now as it will when I'm big as a whale and my co-workers all know. " He was starting to hyperventilate. He felt a soothing hand rubbing his back. Then Yukina spoke softly into his ear. " Calm down Sho-kun. It will be ok, I'm with you. I'll take care of you . So don't worry. " He felt a soft kiss in his hair, and instantly he calmed. He looked back at the doctor. " I'm ok excep fort the morning sickness."

" Well Kisa-san the morning sickness should easy up soon and disappear all together by the end of your first tri-mester. As for the fatigue, all I can tell you is to rest as much as possible to prevent this. " Kisa nodded and so did Yukina. " Now let's take a look at your baby. " " Is this necessary Doc I just had a sonogram last visit. " " Normaly no but your partner Yukina-san called and asked for us to do another so he could see your baby too. Is this ok with you Kisa-san. " The doctor asked. Kisa sighed but nodded his consent.

The doctor got everything ready then smoothed the gel over Kisa's slightly rounded stomach. Kisa shivered as the doctor started running the instrument over his belly. Yukina was staring at the screen attentively. " Here is your baby. " The doctor pointed to the small spot on the screen. Yukina was in awe and when Kisa looked up at him he saw tears in his lover's eyes. At that moment Kisa knew that this was all worth it to see the look of utter joy on his prince's face. God he hoped that he wouldn't screw this up.

As Yukina walked him to work they said little but he could feel the happiness and love radiating from the younger man. As they neared Marukawa Publishing Yukina spoke at last. " Shouta I am so happy that I met and fell in love with you." Kisa gasped and stopped to face him. " Kou what's with you , going all mushy before I go to work. " Kisa asked his face all red. Yukina just grinned at him and turned up his sparkly aura. " Baka ! " Kisa muttered and turned away to go inside. But before he could take a step, Yukina spun him around and kissed him long and hard. Then he grinned again and said. " Have a good day Sho-kun, and remember don't over do it Ok. " Kisa was left there standing stunned. When he finally snapped out of it, all the people near heard, "Baka ! "yelled by a angry Kisa. Yukina who was still in hearing distance just laughed and laughed.


	4. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, I just really wish I did ! **

**Author's Note : I know it took me awhile to update and I'm sorry. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. Please read and reveiw ! **

**Chapter 5**

Once Kisa had calmed down he walked into the building and headed to the Emerald office. It was once again clean, fresh and very pink ! It always amazed him to see the office so sparkly clean the day after the end of Hell week. He figured Takano-san had a cleaning crew full of gay fairys come after all them had gone home. Kisa giggled to himself, " gay fairys " now that was funny. All his fellow workers were already here, which meant he was the last to arrive. "Ohayo` ! " Kisa greeted. Mino greeted him, Hatori nodded and just kept working , Ritsu waved and Takano-san shouted " Get to work Kisa ! " " Jeez boss I just got here why are you shouting at me ?" Kisa asked as he sat down to start work. His boss just glared back at him. Mino came over to Kisa and whispered conspiratorially, " Takano-san is in a very bad mood today Kisa-san. " " Why ?" Kisa asked back equally quiet. " Well it has something to do with Onodera-san. " Kisa thought about it and then it hit him. " He's not getting any ! " Too late Kisa realized he'd shouted. Takano threw a ruler and hit him in the head, knocking him back in his chair. " Hey what was that for ! " Kisa shouted rubbing his abused skull . Takano growled back. " That is for making assumptions and also to say get the hell back to work ! " Mino ran to his desk and Kisa got to typing fast.

Beside Kisa Onodera gave a smug little smile and Kisa couldn't help but ask. " Why are you grinning Rit-chan ? " Ritsu looked up and then whispered, " You both are wrong about Takano-san. " Kisa looked intrigued, " So why is he angry ? " " It's because my parents have decided to accept our relationship. " " But I would think that would make him happy. " Kisa was confused. " Yeah except that Mom and An-chan asked Takano-san if he was going to make an honest man of me. Then they proceeded to start planning a wedding cermony for us. " At this both Ritsu and Kisa laughed, which in turn caused Takan-san to growl again. They hastily got back to work.

As Kisa left for home he thought about what Ritsu had said. Maybe he and Yukina should get married. He shook his head. He and Yukina had only been together for a year and they didn't even live together. Ah- ha maybe he should ask Yukina to move in with him. Sure his apartment was big enough for them, but not a baby too. He'd have to do some apartment hunting, but first he would ask Yukina to live with him. This scared him a little, because the old him still resurfaced at times and worried about being rejected. No matter what though he would ask Yukina when he saw him tonight.

That night Yukina was waiting with dinner when Kisa came home. " I'm home ! " Kisa shouted out as he slipped off his shoes. Yukina walked over and kissed hin lightly causing him to blush. " Welcome home Shouta. " Yukina said smiling brightly. After dinner they were relaxing in front of the tv, Kisa leaning his head against Yukina's shoulder. Kisa figured this was as good a time as any to bring up living together. " Kou there's something I want to ask you . " Kisa said quietly. " Ok, what is it Sho -kun ? " Kisa turned to look Yukina in the eyes , took a deep breath and just blurted out. " Will you live with me ? " His eyes were shut tightly as if he was waiting for a rejection. Kou smiled and leaned in to kiss his love passionately . Kisa gasped and before he could respond Yukina pulled back grinning. " Of course I'll live with you my love. I'm so glad you asked because as soon as I'd found us a bigger place I was going to ask you too." So his prince was going to move in and in fact had been looking for them a bigger place so he could ask him. Kisa couldn't help but smile at Yukina. Yukina was so happy he pulled Kisa onto his lap and hugged him tightly and kissed the breath right out of him. As they held each other close Kisa became aware of Yukina's fierce arousal pressing against his own. Kisa licked Yukina's neck then whispered in his ear. " Take me to bed Kou, I need you ! " Then he licked him again. Yukina wasted no time getting them to the bed.

Three months later

Yukina left his last art class of the day and headed to his new place since he had off from work tonight. He and Kisa had moved in together two months ago and it was so great living with the love of his life. Everything was going smoothly in their life. His art was really beginning to get noticed and he was having alot of offers for work. One of the more interesting ones was from Marukawa Publishing Kisa's employer. Isaka-san himself had seen one of his paintings and offered him a job when he was done with school. He was seriously thinking about taking it too. It was drawing his beloved sho-jo manga, but more importantly he'd be near Kisa on a daily basis. The money was good and with a family to take care of they could use it. A baby, he still couldn't believe that he and Kisa were going to be fathers. At first he thought Kisa would abort the baby, but he had managed to convince him not to. Yukina belived that it was just that Kisa was scared and confused at first. But in these last few months he'd really gotten excited about there baby.

Kisa was now five months pregnant and atleast there was no more morning sickness. He did have other problems though. He was showing more so he had to wear baggy sweats to work. He ached alot more and had swollen ankles. He knew there wouldn't be any hiding his pregnancy once he got big but he had hoped to put it off longer. As it turned out he hadn't been fooling anyone, especially his co- workers. One day he was walking to his desk and he tripped on his own feet and Takano caught him before he could hit the floor. He sounded angry as he said loudly, " Watch yourself Kisa or you could hurt your baby, now get back to work or I'll fire you ! " "What, wha ! Whatya mean baby ? I'm not. " Kisa was red faced and babbling not making much sense. When all of his co-workers gave him a yeah right look. Hatori just shook his head , Ritsu grinned and blushed, while Mino just laughed. Takano sighed and said, " Kisa after all the time we've known you do you honestly think we don't know your gay. Also your not fooling anyone with those baggy sweats, I live with a pregnant man so I knew right away that you were too. " Takano took a breath then sat down at his desk. " Now if we can move on from Kisa's denial we have authors to badger to get their work done on time. " Kisa was so shocked that he retreated to think in the bathroom.

Ritsu noticed Kisa-san's embarrassment and was angry with Takano and his abruptness. Ritsu glared at his lover who just shrugged it off. Kisa-san had always been there for all his fellow co-workers and now to have his sexual preference and pregnancy annouced in such a way had to hurt. So Ritsu motioned to Mino who nodded and they both went off in search of Kisa. Ritsu and Mino found Kisa crying in the bathroom. He hastily wiped his eyes as Ritsu and Mino came in. " Ano, Kisa-san are you ok ? " Ritsu asked timidly. " Yeah Kisa, we hope your not mad at us. " Mino said. Kisa tried a fake laugh. " Ha ha, I'm totally fine guys. No worries, I was just a little shocked is all. " They could tell he was still upset. " Kisa-san it's ok, in his own brunt way Takano was trying to say that yes we have always known the real you, so there's no reason to hide it or your pregnancy. " Then Mino chimed in. " We like you for who you are. The nosy, annoyingly cheerful, somewhat obnoxious but also loyal, sweet and true friend you are. " " Exactly my thoughts Mino- san. " Ritsu said smiling. Kisa was speechless as Ritsu and Mino finished their speaking. All he could do was blush and smile.

After that all went well in the office, Kisa felt like for the first time in his life he could truly be himself. It was nice to be liked for who you are. He was still smiling as he walked into his apartment that evening, until he saw people he didn't know. In his living room sat Yukina, a older man and woman, and a older version of Yukina. His lover smiled as he saw Kisa. " Kisa-san welcome home ! " And he walked to him and hugged him. Then he turned around to face the people in the room. " Mom, Dad, Nee-san, this is Kisa Shouta my lover and also soon to be the mother of our child. " To Kisa he said smiling, " Shouta, these are my parents and older brother Hiro. " Kisa heard a gasp from Yukina's mother, a laugh from the brother, and before Kisa could process the look on Yukina's father he did something he rarely did. Kisa fainted.


	5. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I do not own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi ! Well I've updated sooner than I expected. I hope you will like it . Please review !**

**Chapter 6**

" Son you never said you were living with a man, and such a young one at that. He's still in high school isn't he. " Yukina broke in with. " Dad, Shouta is thirty one and he is a working adult. I can show you his I.D. if you want. " " Honey it's ok you can tell us the truth, he can't be more than eighteen. What do his parents think of all this." Yukina's Mom said this. Yukina sighed. Kisa was coming around and he could hear snippets of the conversation around him. What was going on ? What had happened to him ? Oh yeah, he had fainted when Yukina had introduced him as the mother of their child to his parents. Yukina's parents knew he was living with and sleeping with their son. Kisa knew they had to be mad. Maybe he could escape this situation if he pretended to stay passed out or better yet dead !

" Shouta open your eyes, it's ok now . " Yukina said this with laugh . Kisa cracked open one eye. He was lying on the bed and only Yukina was in the room. He let out a sigh of relief. " Where is your family ? " Kisa asked. " Shouta they are still here, but I sent them to the living room." Yukina smiled and brought Kisa up into a hug. " Are you ok ? Is the baby ? " He asked worried. " When you fainted it scared me . " " I'm fine, we are fine now Kou. I just, it's just the shock I guess. " Kisa looked flustered. " Sho, didn't you ever expect to meet my family. After all we live together and your having our baby. " Yukina gave him a questioning look. " Honestly I hadn't thought about it. What with everything that's been going on lately. " Kisa rubbed his stomach as if trying to soothe the baby as well as himself. All of sudden he grunted then looked at his stomach. Yukina sensing something was wrong asked, " What is it Sho, are you alright ? " " I don't know. It's just " He stopped as he felt the movement in his stomach. " Kou ! " He said in wonder and true pleasure. " The baby, I felt it move ! " Kisa said smiling .

Yukina was amazed at how happy and cute Kisa looked just then. It made him incredubly happy too. " Kou come here you have to feel this. " Yukina smiled and let Kisa lay his hand over his stomach. There it was, a small flutter and ripple of movement. " Oh ! I felt it Sho, I felt our baby ! " He beamed down at Kisa. Kisa felt so happy in this moment that he felt he could face anything. " Come on Kou let's go talk to your family. " Then he stopped and turned to Yukina. " And get this straight Kou, I'm the father of your child. We are both the fathers ! " He huffed, Yukina just grinned. Kisa and Yukina walked into the living room hand and hand. Yukina's Mother and Father looked up and Yukina's brother smirked. " Gosh Kou, you two really look so cute together. " Shut it Hiro ! " Yukina barked. Hiro just laughed. Mr. and Mrs. Yukina still looked disaproving. Kisa decided to be formal and ask for their approval. " Kou can you help me kneel ? " Kisa asked all serious now. " Sure Shouta. "

As Yukina's parents watched their son help his lover kneel, they couldn't help but notice the care Kou showed Shouta. When both were kneeling in front of them Kisa bowed his head respectfully. " Mr. and Mrs. Yukina, I am sorry for not meeting before this. But I just want you to know that I am so lucky to have your son in my life. He has showed me that love really exists, and I truly love him with all my heart. I ask for your aproval and I ask that you please give Kou into my care. I also ask that you accept our child as your grandchild and give it all the love as you have given your own sons. Please. " He kept his head bowed as he waited for them to say something. But before they could speak Kou did. He lifted and turned Kisa's face to him. " Shouta, no matter if they accept you and our child or not I do. I love you and will all ways be your family. " He caressed Kisa 's cheek and smiled. Kisa blushed.

Mr. Yukina and looked at each other and nodded in understanding. " We accept you Kisa Shouta into our family and we look forward to our first granchild. " Kisa and Yukina looked shocked and then they smiled in unison. " Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Yukina . " Kisa said bowing his head again. " Call us Mom and Dad Shouta- kun. " Yukina's Mom said smiling. " Oh- okay. " Kisa stuttered taken aback at the offer. " Thanks Mom and Dad ! I am so happy we can all be a family together. " Yukina sparkled so bright it was almost blinding. " Yes honey, we're glad to. " Yukina's Mom chimed in. " Hey you guys, so when's the wedding ? " Hiro asked sarcasticly. Kisa thought he just might faint again.

A week later Kisa was still reeling from Yukina's brother's outburst. Marriage ! Impossible ! Yukina just laughed off his brother's comment, but Kisa could tell his lover liked the idea of it. Now they were sitting in the doctor's office waiting for Kisa's appointment and Kisa was worried about the situation. He shook his head. He would put it out of his head until Yukina brought up the subject. Right now he needed to focus on his upcoming sonogram. Today they would find out the baby's sex. He was excited and scared at the same time. Right then two men walked in. One was familiar to Kisa. Hatori, fellow editor for Emerald and a young and very pregnant man. As soon as Hatori saw Kisa he blushed and frowned at the same time. The man sighed and guided the other man over to them. " Ohiyo Hatori ! " Kisa said cheerfully. Oh this was good Kisa thought. Hatori looked so uncomfortable Kisa couldn't help but tease him a little. " So Hatori who is this ? " Kisa asked all innocently.

" This is Yoshino Chiaki. He is my lover and friend. " Hatori states boldly. The young man in question blushes and sputters. " Yoshino this is one of the editors I work with Kisa Shouta. " Yoshino smiles. " Nice to meet you Kisa-san. I think we have met before when I have brought in my manuscript." Kisa's eyes widen. " Your Hatori's mangaka Yoshikawa Chiharu. " The young man blushes and shakes his head yes. Kisa forgeting his manners realizes he has forgotten to introduce his lover. " I'm sorry but this is my lover Yukina Kou. " Yukina bows slightly. " It's nice to meet you both, please sit with us. " They all have a seat in silence. Kisa was wondering how long Hatori had been with Yoshino. The man was so serious all the time and very close lipped about his private life that Kisa had no idea he was gay. But seeing him with Yoshino he could detect a softening in the man and it made Kisa happy to see this. It also made Kisa wonder was there even one straight guy working for Emerald. Maybe Mino, but he was so strange who knew.

As Kisa lay on the examining table waiting for the doctor to prepare him for the sonogram his nervousness increased. Yukina sensed this and squeezed his hand reassuringly. " All right Kisa-san and Yukina-san let's take a look at your baby. " The doctor said cheerfully. The image was more clear . You could tell it was a baby now , and boy was it moving. " Everything looks good guys. The baby is very active. Now would you like to know the sex of the baby ? " The doctor asked Kisa. Yukina left it up to him. " Yes Doctor we want to know. " Kisa said . " Ok. " The doctor looked closely and then pointed to something. " It is clearly a girl. So congragulations Kisa-san and Yukina-san you are having a daughter. " Kisa was shocked and Yukina was grinning. The Doctor wiped Kisa's stomach off, then said " I'll print you some photos of the baby. " Then he left them alone in the room.

" A girl Shouta ! " Yukina exclaimed. He leaned down and kissed his love softly on the lips. " We are having a little girl. " When Kisa didn't respond Yukina looked into his eyes, there were tears but there was also wonder. " A little girl . " He said with a smile. Then he grinned up at Yukina. " I guess we will do up the nursery in pink. I wonder if Takano would give me the names of the Emerald's decorators. " Kisa said with a laugh.


End file.
